


seems like a character mutation (the ricochet is the second part)

by smilebackwards



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik reaches out to pull Xavier's gun into his hand. It doesn't budge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seems like a character mutation (the ricochet is the second part)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/profile)[**leupagus**](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/) prompt _AU where Erik is the pampered privileged academic and Charles is the terrifying guy bent on REVENGE._ Can also be read [here](http://leupagus.livejournal.com/88831.html?thread=3118335#t3118335) at her awesome Promptfest.

Erik is quite peacefully reading a recent article about the magnetic properties of melt-spun SmCo7-x(Cr3C2)x alloys in the Journal of Metallurgy when a man kicks in his office door.

The man has pouty red lips and the bluest eyes Erik's ever seen, but he also has a gun, and it's pointed at Erik's head.

"Hello," the gunman says, rather pleasantly, his voice all smooth, upper-class English. "I'm Charles Xavier and I'd like to know the current whereabouts of Kurt Marko."

Kurt Marko owns half the foundries in Europe and he's also rumored to be one of the most unscrupulous men in the world. Erik probably should have known better than to accept a €50,000 research grant from the man for the low price of creating a metal helmet to his exact specifications.

Erik reaches out to pull Xavier's gun into his hand. It doesn't budge. Frowning, he clenches a fist and tugs harder. His desk lamp skitters toward him and the door hinges rattle. Xavier's gun stays in his hand.

Xavier is smiling, sharp. "You have a wonderful gift, my friend," he says, "but this is a ceramic gun. I'm not a fool."

Erik's mind goes white for a moment and then he's blinking lethargically and thinking, _Damn it, focus._

Erik searches Xavier for any hint of metal, a belt buckle, a watch. There's nothing. Erik could send the lamp or his letter opener or the hideous steel modern art sculpture Emma ironically gifted him for his last birthday flying at Xavier, but without the failsafe of being able to stop a bullet, Erik isn't putting much faith in his chances of being faster than Xavier's trigger finger.

Resigned, he says, "Last I heard, Marko was in--"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me again," Xavier says, tapping two fingers against his temple. "You have your tricks and I have mine."

Xavier turns to leave and Erik doesn't particularly care for Marko, but he doesn't care for guns either and he doesn't want to be the cause of a man's death, however indirect.

Xavier's steps falter. He pivots on his heel so he's facing Erik again, his gun aimed down toward the floor this time. "Most men working for Marko don't have much conscience," Xavier says, "but if you see his death in the papers and feel any kind of responsibility or, God forbid, _remorse_ , it may help to know that he drove his wife to alcoholism and liver failure, stole his step-son's inheritance for the purpose of building weapons to fuel the world's wars, and tried to kill his step-daughter because of her genetic birthright. He is not a man to be wept for."

Xavier's eyes are cold as steel as he gives Erik a final glance and stalks out of Erik's office, his steps full of icy resolve. Erik uses his powers to slam the door shut and lock it tight, the tumblers clicking comfortingly into place.

\--

Three days later, Kurt Marko's assassination is on the front page of the _Frankfurter Rundschau._ Erik tucks the paper under his arm and goes to work.

 


End file.
